


She Belongs To Me

by LightLeadingMe



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Fanboy, Pining, Smut, more than smut, possessive!Holtzmann, proof that I desperately need a love life, super smut?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:45:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7768963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightLeadingMe/pseuds/LightLeadingMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny, the delivery boy, is Abby's #1 fan. Holtzmann doesn't take too kindly to this and shows Benny just who Abby belongs to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Belongs To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by InFairWingHellsing

At the beginning, the attention Benny gave to Abby was cute. Holtzmann knew he had a crush on her, it was obvious. He kept screwing up her order just so he could come back and see her again and again. He enjoyed her berating and she knew Abby took some pleasure in it as well. But then they saved New York and Benny came around way more often. Even when they didn't order any food, he would drop by, thank Abby for all her hard work, give her a bear hug and then leave them with an overzealous amount of food. 

Holtzmann did not like this. She and Abby were together and damn it she was a little possessive.

Okay, a lot possessive.

And one afternoon, when Abby told Holtzmann about how Benny dropped by again to discuss her and Erin's book, she snapped.

Holtzmann grabbed her phone and made a quick call secretly and then dragged Abby away from her sketches to the wall nearest the firehouse door. 

"Wha-"

She cut her off by smashing their lips together roughly and pressing their bodies close together. Holtzmann knew how rough Abby liked it so she grabbed her wrists and raised her arms above her head, pinning her to the wall. Technically, Abby was stronger than Jillian, but Holtzmann knew she would never resist her when it came to sex. She shoved her tongue into Abby's awaiting mouth and pressed her thigh between Abby's legs, lifting it and rubbing back and forth as Abby moaned appreciatively into her mouth.

She suddenly pulled away and stared down at Abby darkly whose eyes fluttered in desire. Jillian quickly unbuckled Abby's jeans and pushed them and her panties down, helping her step out of them. She took her time rising back up her girlfriend's body, placing kisses along her thighs. She then unbuttoned Abby's shirt and unhooked her front clasp bra. Her mouth descended on a perky pink nipple, her tongue lapping as she suckled.

Abby threw her head back and moaned, her fingers tangling in Holtzmann's hair, tugging lightly at the roots when she bit down. Holtzmann released her breast with a _pop!_ and then gave equal attention to the neglected one. She slid her right hand between Abby's parted legs and felt the slick that gathered there. She lifted her head and kissed Abby hard on the mouth again before stepping away.

"Sit on the floor and spread your legs," she demanded. 

"What?" Abby questioned, looking at the dirty floor beneath their feet. "But Holtz-"

A loud smack to Abby's bare ass turned her protest into a moan and Holtzmann smirked when the brunette immediately sat on the floor and bent her knees. She moved behind Abby and sat down as well, placing her feet just inside Abby's thighs and pulled them back so her leg's were spread as far as they could go. Holtzmann would never get tired of her girlfriend's flexibility and used it to her advantage as much as she could.

Just as she was about to kiss her girlfriend, the sound of footsteps made her freeze. She felt Abby stiffen in her arms and to quickly distract her, she plunged three fingers into the brunette. Abby screamed out and threw her head back against Holtzmann's shoulder. Holtzmann kept her fingers still for a moment, letting Abby adjust to the intrusion when she caught movement in the doorway that they were facing. With a wicked grin, she began thrusting in and out of Abby at a fast pace, her eyes glued to the shadowed figure in the door. She made sure the heel of her palm brushed Abby's swollen clit with every push and pull, loving the choked moans that came out of her writhing girlfriend. Abby turned her head and breathed heavily against her neck, her squeaks growing higher and higher in pitch, signalling her fast approaching orgasm. 

"Who do you belong to?" Holtzmann asked loudly. She curled her fingers inside of Abby and increased the speed of her hand, delighting in the squelching sounds it created. 

"Y-you..." Abby moaned, biting down on Holtzmann's neck. Her body was practically flying and she couldn't control the upward thrust of her hips. 

"Say it again!" Holtz growled, using her left hand to rub against Abby's throbbing clit.

"YOU!" Abby screamed. "I belong to you! Oh FUCK!"

Holtzmann felt Abby shiver and then stiffen in her arms, her walls clenching violently down on her three fingers. "That's it, cum for me." She felt a pressure against her fingers and grinned. "You gonna squirt, Abigail?"

"Pull out pull out pull out!" Abby exclaimed as she looked down at Holtzmann's hand between her legs. 

Jillian removed her fingers from inside of Abby and then used them to strum quickly against her clit and she almost laughed when jets of cum squirted out of Abby, soaking the firehouse floor. "There it is, yeahhh," she sighed, feeling the throbbing between her own legs increase tenfold at the sight of Abby coming for her and only her.

When Abby finally slumped against her body, completely spent, Holtzmann gave a few pats to her pussy, muttering "good girl" in her ear. She stood up, carefully laying Abby down on the floor before she swaggered over to the cracked firehouse door. She caught the eyes of the young delivery boy who stood there frozen, a bag of takeout in his practically shaking hands, and licked her soaked fingers one by one, a diabolical smirk on her lips.

"Thanks, Benny," she said, making sure he could smell Abby on her breath. "I don't think payment in the form of money will be necessary do you?" Benny slowly shook his head, his jaw still dropped to the floor. "Good," she clucked her tongue and raised an eyebrow. "Now, I don't want to see you around here again unless I call you personally for some food. Understand?"

"Y-yes, sir," he squeaked out.

Jillian let out a laugh and then slammed the door in his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Well... That was something...


End file.
